


Episode Seven: "For the Love of God, Get Over Yourself."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [8]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi, basically the moral of the story is don't drink on your medication, can you tell that i don't know any drug dealers, i miss them deeply, skam season one episode seven, the grey's anatomy discourse is one of many discussions that i've had with my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: It's sophomore year and Graciela Flores' life is finally falling into place. Her grades are starting to go up, she's got a boyfriend who cares about her, and her family is perfect. It doesn't matter that she's struggling in chemistry, or that she's got no friends and no one will talk to her. Everything seems to be working out just fine.Graciela won't think about the fact that all her friends left her for her own stupid mistake. Everything is okay now, and she plans to make it through the spring without any drama. It's just going to be a chill, easy year, and she's going to love it.Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Graciela Flores/Owen Stabach, Holly Olsen/Elias Rivera
Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Hook Up

MONDAY, MAY 11, 12:43 P.M.

INT. CLEARWATER HIGH SCHOOL CAFETERIA

GRACIELA, RUBY, HOLLY, JULIET, and KARIMA are all sitting at a lunch table together. HOLLY is talking quickly as she pushes her salad around in her plate. The other girls are staring at her, looking slightly confused. The camera pans periodically between HOLLY and the rest of the girl squad 

HOLLY:

…soup kitchens are nice and everything, but everyone volunteers at them. If we do something there, we won’t look any different than the rest of those boring, bland applicants who volunteered once to get their community service hours over with. No, we’ve got to be special. We’ve got to be  _ unique.  _ No one wants somebody who’s just like everybody else.

HOLLY moves her salad around into sections, and RUBY stares at it, slightly concerned.

HOLLY:

I think that raising money for an organization that supports a cause that we all believe in would be fun, right? Maybe something for survivors of domestic abuse, or kids who can’t go to school…maybe refugees. You could help us with that, Karima.

KARIMA:

I’m not a refugee.

HOLLY:

...whatever. The point is that we should all come up with an organization to donate to. Something that we all agree on. But it has to be something good, not something that everybody donates to. Something unique, like I said. Something…

RUBY:

What are you doing, Holly?

HOLLY looks up, shocked. RUBY nods towards her salad.

HOLLY:

Oh. I'm just…sorting it.

RUBY:

Sorting your salad?

HOLLY:

Mhmm!

RUBY:

Okay, well, I think you should start eating it now. It’s pretty much sorted.

HOLLY nods before stabbing a cucumber and eating it. There’s a moment of silence.

JULIET:

So are we going to talk about what happened on Friday or not?

GRACIELA looks up.

GRACIELA:

What happened on Friday?

JULIET:

I saw Holly go into someone’s room with Elias at the party and now she’s not saying anything about it.

RUBY:

You two slept together?

HOLLY:

Yeah. What about it?

KARIMA:

Okay, hold up. This is the guy that you’ve been talking about for  _ weeks,  _ and all of a sudden when something happens between you two you go silent about it? What’s up with that?

HOLLY:

It didn’t really mean anything.

GRACIELA:

To him or to you?

HOLLY blushes, looking down.

HOLLY:

Listen, everyone got drunk and hooked up with somebody at that party. Liam from the football team hooked up with Ivy. Sam K hooked up with Maddie, which is weird, because she’s totally not the type. Even Julian got with someone. 

GRACIELA’s eyes widen. RUBY looks at her weirdly.

HOLLY:

So it’s not weird that I slept with Elias. 

GRACIELA:

Who did Julian hook up with?

HOLLY:

I don’t know. I just heard about it.

JULIET:

Did you message Elias or something? Just to make sure that it was just a hook up to him too?

HOLLY:

He, uh, hasn’t responded yet.

KARIMA:

Wow. Okay.

HOLLY:

Would you calm down? He probably just forgot to text me back! I sent it after I went home that morning, so he was probably pretty hungover anyways.

JULIET:

You didn’t see him in the morning?

HOLLY:

No, but…

RUBY:

[towards GRACIELA] Hold up, I thought you said that he doesn’t drink.

GRACIELA:

I did.

She stabs a piece of her salad angrily.

GRACIELA:

He’s not supposed to.

RUBY nods slowly before turning back to HOLLY.

RUBY:

So let me get this straight. You both got a little drunk and slept together~~

GRACIELA looks down, and KARIMA raises an eyebrow at her. She shakes her head.

RUBY:

~~but he left before you woke up and now he’s not responding to your messages.

HOLLY:

…yeah.

RUBY:

And you think that’s okay?

HOLLY:

Can you all just leave it alone?

KARIMA:

Whatever…

OWEN and ISAAC walk by their lunch table, but stop when they see GRACIELA.

OWEN:

Hey!

GRACIELA:

Hi!

She gets to her feet and kisses him. They make out for a few moments, and ISAAC raises his eyebrows at the girls, who all laugh quietly except for JULIET, who’s glaring at OWEN’S head. HOLLY laughs the loudest. After a bit, GRACIELA and OWEN separate.

GRACIELA:

What are you doing after school?

OWEN:

I have to watch my brothers today. But practice for tomorrow got cancelled, so we’re probably just gonna hang out on the field. Wanna come?

GRACIELA:

Sure!

OWEN smiles at her and kisses her again before ISAAC smacks his arm.

ISAAC:

Frankie’s waiting for us.

OWEN:

Shit. Right. We’d better go, we promised Frankie that we’d help him with his trig homework.

GRACIELA:

Okay. See you tomorrow!

OWEN:

Bye!

He turns to walk away, making eye contact with JULIET before looking away quickly and walking off, ISAAC following him.

HOLLY:

Does, uh, does Isaac have a girlfriend?

GRACIELA:

Not that I know of, why?

HOLLY blushes.

HOLLY:

No reason.

GRACIELA and RUBY exchange a look, and the girls burst into laughter. 


	2. Just A Kiss

TUESDAY, MAY 12, 4:56 P.M.

EXT. CLEARWATER HIGH SCHOOL FIELD

“Our Song” by Radiator Hospital plays over shots over maybe seven or eight boys messing around with a soccer ball, OWEN, ISAAC, BENJAMIN, and FRANKIE among them. 

The camera pans to GRACIELA, who’s sitting alone by the edge of the field, watching passively while she looks at her phone. 

It then goes back to the boys on the field for a couple moments until ISAAC ducks out of the group, running up to GRACIELA and sitting next to her. The music cuts out.

ISAAC:

Hey!

GRACIELA:

What’s up?

ISAAC:

Nothing much. I’ve been playing for a while, so I got kind of bored.

She nods, and they fall into a comfortable silence. After a moment, ISAAC speaks again.

ISAAC:

I texted Elias to see if he wanted to hang out with us today. No response.

GRACIELA:

Yeah, I haven’t heard from him since Friday. 

ISAAC:

Everything okay?

GRACIELA:

He does this sometimes. Drops off the face of the Earth for a couple of days and then shows up completely normal.

ISAAC:

I don’t think it’s just that.

GRACIELA sighs.

GRACIELA:

No, you’re right. But I don’t want to talk about that.

ISAAC:

Okay. Let’s talk about you and Owen, then.

GRACIELA groans, smiling as she covers her face with her hands.

GRACIELA:

Don’t be like that.

ISAAC:

I just want to know what happened! You went from hating him one day to being head over heels in love with him the next.

GRACIELA:

We fixed things.

ISAAC:

I can see that.

GRACIELA:

It’s just…

She looks towards the field. OWEN catches sight of her and waves, grinning, before a BOY kicks the ball at him. She smiles back.

GRACIELA:

I think I really fucked up.

ISAAC:

Fucked up? Like how?

GRACIELA:

I…okay, I’m going to tell you something, and you can’t tell Owen, okay?

ISAAC:

Jesus, what did you do?

GRACIELA:

Promise you won’t tell him.

ISAAC:

God, okay, I promise. And I don’t break my promises. So what the fuck did you do?

GRACIELA:

You remember how I thought that there was something between Owen and Maddie or Ivy, right?

ISAAC:

Right…

GRACIELA:

Well, there was.

ISAAC:

Seriously? I’ll kick his ass.

GRACIELA:

It wasn’t like cheating, though. He had been with Ivy’s brother, and Maddie was just there, and she had been talking in the background or something. But I asked Maddie about it, and she told me that they had been together, but not why. And…I don’t know, I just lost it. And I hooked up with someone.

ISAAC’S jaw drops.

ISAAC:

You’re shitting me.

GRACIELA:

No.

ISAAC:

You, like, _hooked up_ with someone?

GRACIELA:

What? No! I kissed him! That was it!

ISAAC:

Who was it?

GRACIELA:

Um…Julian.

ISAAC:

_Julian Williams?_

GRACIELA:

What other Julian?

ISAAC:

I don’t know. But you just kissed, right?

GRACIELA:

What?

ISAAC:

Just a kiss? Nothing more?

GRACIELA:

What do you mean “just a kiss”? I cheated on Owen.

ISAAC:

Well, do you really like Julian?

GRACIELA:

 _No._ God, no. I was just so mad and kind of drunk and it all sort of just happened.

ISAAC nods slowly.

ISAAC:

Then what’s the big deal?

GRACIELA:

 _What’s the big deal?_ When he finds out, he’s gonna be…I can’t do that to him. Not after…

ISAAC:

Well, he’s done it before too.

GRACIELA:

That was before everything.

ISAAC:

Listen, Graciela, I’m gonna be honest with you right now. If my, uh, girlfriend kissed someone else, I wouldn’t want to know. Especially if it was just a kiss. If I knew it didn’t mean anything but I still knew _about_ it, I wouldn’t think of anything else.

GRACIELA:

So I just shouldn’t tell him?

ISAAC:

Exactly.

GRACIELA:

I guess you’re right.

ISAAC:

See? It happens sometimes.

GRACIELA nods for a second, before leaning over and hugging him. He looks surprised, but hugs her back tentatively.

GRACIELA:

Thank you.

ISAAC:

Yeah, whatever. It’s no big deal.

They both look into the field, where OWEN is. He looks up too and waves at them again. ISAAC flips him off, and GRACIELA laughs, looking genuinely happy. 


	3. Worthless

WEDNESDAY, MAY 13, 2:48 P.M.

INT. HALLWAY

GRACIELA and RUBY are sitting in the hallway together, talking inaudibly through the people standing around. HOLLY walks up to them after a moment.

HOLLY:

HI!

They smile at each other as HOLLY sits down.

GRACIELA:

Hey, Holly, can I ask you something?

HOLLY:

Yeah, go ahead.

GRACIELA:

You remember when you said that Julian hooked up with someone last Friday, right? How’d you find out?

HOLLY:

I don’t know. Just heard it around.

GRACIELA:

Do you know who it was?

HOLLY:

No, why?

GRACIELA:

Oh, it’s just…

She shrugs, the other girls staring at her.

GRACIELA:

He has a girlfriend, you know, and she’s really sweet, and I’d hate it if it ended up being true.

HOLLY:

Well, it might not even be Julian. I heard about Nicolas too. Might’ve just mixed them up.

GRACIELA:

Okay. I get that.

They sit quietly for a moment before HOLLY remembers something, pulling her overstuffed backpack off and unzipping it. She looks through it.

RUBY:

You good?

HOLLY:

Mhmm! Give me one second…

Eventually she comes up holding a sweatshirt that had been neatly folded before being shoved into her backpack. GRACIELA stares at it.

HOLLY:

Elias left this at Julian’s after he left. I found it, but I kept on forgetting to tell you.

GRACIELA:

Okay…

HOLLY:

So just…let him know that I found it, okay? 

GRACIELA:

I, uh~~

RUBY:

Holly, you have to let him go.

HOLLY:

What do you mean let him go?

RUBY:

You can’t wait for him to find you and ask for his shit back. I know it’s hard, but you have to move on.

HOLLY:

Move on? I’m moving on. I am  _ so  _ moved on.

RUBY:

Then why don’t you give him back the sweatshirt?

HOLLY’S face flushes, and GRACIELA sighs.

GRACIELA:

I think you’ll feel better if you do it yourself, Holly.

HOLLY:

I feel fine.

RUBY:

Listen, the longer you hold on to this thing, the more you’ll get attached to it. And by association, him. If you want to be able to let go of him, you have to give it back to him yourself. 

HOLLY:

If he wants it back, he can take it.

GRACIELA:

Holly.

HOLLY:

No, I don’t get it! Why do I have to give it back? Why can’t Graciela?

GRACIELA:

I don’t even know where he is right now.

RUBY:

Holly. This sweatshirt…it’s turning you into some sort of living trophy. If you give it back, you can take back your integrity, and you can  _ move on.  _ You’ll be happier when you do, believe me.

HOLLY’S eyes are watering, and RUBY sighs, putting an arm around her shoulders.

GRACIELA:

He’s an asshole, Holly, seriously. Forget about him.

HOLLY:

That’s not how it~~

She sighs.

HOLLY:

Why did it have to be me?

RUBY:

What?

HOLLY:

Out of all the girls who he could’ve gotten with that night…why’d he have to choose the one who cared?

GRACIELA:

Holly…

HOLLY:

Like, people say that it’s not your fault when a guy doesn’t like you back and everything, but seriously, how do you take that seriously? How do you believe that when all you feel is worthless and stupid and…

Her voice breaks, and RUBY squeezes her shoulders. 

RUBY:

You’re not worthless. Or stupid.

HOLLY:

Right.

RUBY:

You’re not! You’re not any of those things, and you never will be okay?

HOLLY closes her eyes, sighing, and the camera pans towards GRACIELA, who watches them, looking like she doesn’t know what to say.


	4. Get Some Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT are these giant spaces in between the name and the dialogue and how do I get rid of them

THURSDAY, MAY 14, 1:37 P.M.

EXT. COURTYARD

GRACIELA, RUBY, JULIET, and KARIMA are all sitting together at a picnic table together, talking.

RUBY:

…but the fact that you think that  _ Grey’s Anatomy  _ of all things is  _ boring _ is where you’ve got it all wrong.

KARIMA:

Of course it’s boring! It’s the same plotline over and over again.

GRACIELA:

She’s right. Meredith and Derek get together and then break up like, four times in the first three seasons.

RUBY:

But who cares about them? Cristina’s a much better character than both of them combined. And if we’re talking about couples, Alex and Jo are better. It’s a fact.

KARIMA:

Have you  _ seen  _ Alex’s last episode?

RUBY: 

I like to pretend that that never happened.

JULIET:

Well, I still think that  _ Private Practice _ is better.

RUBY:

Okay, you’re right, but  _ still.  _

GRACIELA:

Okay, both of you are just saying that because you want to be Addison.

JULIET:

Who doesn’t?

RUBY and JULIET both laugh as KARIMA smiles and opens her mouth to say something, but she stops as she sees HOLLY march up to the group, holding ELIAS’S sweatshirt in her hands.

HOLLY:

I’ve decided what I’m going to say to him.

JULIET:

Uh…

KARIMA:

What are we talking about?

HOLLY:

I’m giving Elias his sweatshirt back and I’m taking back my integrity!

KARIMA:

Your integrity?

JULIET:

Wait, why do you have his sweatshirt?

HOLLY:

Long story. 

RUBY:

What are you going to say?

HOLLY:

That I’m not going to be treated like a forgotten piece of crap. And then I’ll give him the sweatshirt back.

KARIMA:

Okay, Holly, I know this is a big step for you, but are you sure you want to do this?

HOLLY:

What? Why wouldn’t I be?

KARIMA:

I mean, we’re finally in with their group, which is what we both wanted. This might ruin everything.

HOLLY:

I mean, you’re the one who ruined it when you threw a drink at a girl’s face.

KARIMA:

You don’t know why I did that, do you?

HOLLY:

Does it matter?

RUBY:

Look, it’s good that Holly is standing up to him.

KARIMA:

But sometimes it’s just better to let it go. If she shows that it affects her, they might not take her as seriously.

RUBY:

You can speak up for yourself and still be taken seriously.

KARIMA nods hesitantly, as HOLLY cranes her neck, looking around.

HOLLY:

Oh, he’s over there!

GRACIELA:

Shit, he’s here today?

HOLLY:

I guess so. I’m going over there.

RUBY:

When you said that you were doing this, I didn’t know that you meant in public…

HOLLY:

What’s wrong with that?

GRACIELA:

He’s with his friends, and there are all these people around.

HOLLY:

I don’t give a shit about who’s watching.

She takes a deep breath before marching over to where ELIAS and JULIAN are standing, along with one or two other boys. The girls exchange a look before running after her.

HOLLY:

Can I talk to you?

ELIAS:

Me?

HOLLY:

Yes, you! Take back your goddamn sweatshirt. I don’t want it.

She holds it out to him, and he stares at it, confused, before taking it.

ELIAS:

Um, where did you get this?

GRACIELA’S eyes widen.

HOLLY:

You don’t know?

ELIAS:

No…

HOLLY opens her mouth in surprise, before closing it and clenching her jaw.

HOLLY:

You’re crazy!

GRACIELA and ELIAS both flinch, while JULIAN bites his lip.

HOLLY:

You’re a sexist asshole. You act like you can just throw away girls after you sleep with them once or twice, or like they’re one of your stupid soccer trophies that you can show off to the rest of the world. I don’t want to be one of those girls. I  _ refuse  _ to be one of those girls. And if you think~~

ELIAS:

I have no idea what you’re talking about.

HOLLY:

Oh, bullshit!

ELIAS:

You’re that girl in my English class, right? What’s your name again?

HOLLY stiffens.

HOLLY:

Holly. My name is Holly.

ELIAS:

Holly. Okay. Are you okay?

HOLLY:

What?

ELIAS:

You, uh…you look a little pale.

HOLLY:

I’m fine.

ELIAS:

Okay. Listen, I don’t treat girls like trophies. Or garbage. That’s gross. I wouldn’t do that.

HOLLY:

Then what about me?

ELIAS:

I can’t remember doing anything with you.

HOLLY’S eyes widen.

HOLLY:

What?

ELIAS:

I think I’ve talked to you, like, maybe three times. And I’m sure you’re…nice and everything, but I barely know who you are. And I sure as hell don’t know where you got my sweatshirt from.

GRACIELA steps forward, wondering if she should get involved. HOLLY moves backwards, ready to run off, before RUBY pushes her way to the front of the girl squad. 

RUBY:

You must think you’re pretty cool, don’t you?

ELIAS:

What?

RUBY:

What happened to you that made you so fucked up that you screwed a girl and then ghosted her until she confronted you? A girl who liked you a lot and just wanted for you to like you back? 

ELIAS looks uncomfortable as RUBY continues.

RUBY:

Were you the worst player on your soccer team in elementary school? Did you get bullied for it? Or did no one ever compliment you when you learned how to play fucking Hot Cross Buns on the piano? Is that what it is? Oh, wait, I know. Mommy and Daddy never came to your kindergarten graduation, did they? Too busy with your siblings, or they cared more about work then they did about you, right?

ELIAS:

You have no idea what you’re talking about.

RUBY:

Oh, got you there, didn’t I? I don’t care what it is, but for the love of God, get over yourself. Start acting like a human and get some help. 

“Off She Goes” by Bad Suns begins to play as RUBY smiles sweetly.

RUBY:

Now get the hell out of my way.

ELIAS looks shocked as he moves to the side, letting RUBY breeze past him. JULIET and KARIMA follow her, dragging HOLLY along with them. GRACIELA lingers behind for a second.

GRACIELA:

I told you not to drink.

ELIAS:

I…what? 

GRACIELA shrugs, flipping him off as she follows the girls into the school. ELIAS watches after them for a moment, confusion plastered over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and off she does go


	5. You Can't Tell Anyone

THURSDAY, MAY 14, 8:47 P.M.

INT. GRACIELA’S BEDROOM

GRACIELA is sitting on bed, chemistry textbook open in front of her and her phone open to JULIAN’S contact. She’s clearly hesitating to call him, her thumb hovering over the call button. After a moment, she presses it. The phone rings twice before JULIAN picks up.

JULIAN:

Hello?

GRACIELA:

Hey, uh, can I ask you about something?

JULIAN:

Yeah, of course!

GRACIELA:

Yeah, um, I just wanted to know if~~

Her phone buzzes with an incoming call, and she groans.

GRACIELA:

Sorry, Owen’s calling. I’ll just text you.

JULIAN:

Yeah. Sure.

GRACIELA:

Alright. Thanks.

JULIAN:

No problem.

She hangs up the phone and accepts OWEN’S call, smiling.

GRACIELA:

Hey!

OWEN:

Hi! What are you up to?

GRACIELA:

Just some chem. Give me a second, I’m just going to put this on speaker so I can keep working…

She takes the phone away from her ear and turns it on speaker, but she doesn’t start working again; instead, she goes to her messages app and texts JULIAN: “you can’t tell anyone about what happened at the party, okay?” while OWEN talks. 

OWEN:

Listen, I was wondering…I know your family probably hates me because I missed out on meeting them, but if they wanted to reschedule, I’m free next weekend? And I won’t ditch to get weed again, I promise.

GRACIELA:

Ooh, I don’t think so. I think my mom’s got the night shift all of next week.

OWEN:

Dammit. Well, okay, I get that.

JULIAN texts her back “don’t worry, i’ll keep my mouth shut”, and GRACIELA smiles.

OWEN:

Hey, do you maybe want to hang out tomorrow?

GRACIELA:

Yeah, sure. After school work for you?

OWEN:

That’s exactly what I was thinking, actually.

GRACIELA:

What did you have in mind?

OWEN:

I don’t know. Something fun, though. And just us. I’m beginning to feel like you’re more into Isaac than me.

GRACIELA:

Oh, you’re one to talk.

OWEN:

Okay, we’re even. But tomorrow sounds good, right?

GRACIELA:

Of course. 

OWEN:

Alright. Meet you in the courtyard?

GRACIELA:

Sounds good.

OWEN:

Cool. well, I’ve gotta finish this essay before I lose my mind, so…see you tomorrow?

GRACIELA:

See you!

OWEN:

Love you. Bye.

He hangs up, and GRACIELA falls back onto her bed, smiling. She turns her head to look at her still unlocked phone, her smile dimming as she sees her texts with JULIAN. 


	6. It's Not Gonna be Pretty

FRIDAY, MAY 15, 3:34 P.M.

EXT. COURTYARD

OWEN and GRACIELA are walking together towards the parking lot when OWEN stops abruptly.

OWEN:

Shit.

GRACIELA:

What?

OWEN:

I forgot to tell Jackie she has to pick up Tyler and Danny today. But it’s okay, really. She’s right over there, see?

He points to where JACKIE STABACH is standing with a couple of other girls.

OWEN:

She’s not doing anything today. I’ll just let her know and then come right back.

GRACIELA nods, and OWEN kisses her cheek before running off. She smiles, standing there for a moment before catching sight of the girls and going over to them.

GRACIELA:

Hey!

KARIMA:

Hey. Are you free now? We were thinking about hanging out at Ruby's.

JULIET:

She can’t come, she’s got a date.

GRACIELA:

Uh…

GRACIELA raises an eyebrow.

GRACIELA:

How did you know that?

JULIET shrugs, her lips pressed together. GRACIELA brushes it off and turns to RUBY.

GRACIELA:

You were fucking awesome yesterday.

RUBY:

It was no big deal. 

GRACIELA:

No, it was. He deserved that.

She sees HOLLY looking slightly uncomfortable.

GRACIELA:

How are you holding up, Holly?

HOLLY:

Me? I’m fine. Totally fine. And totally over him.

GRACIELA:

Right. Okay.

HOLLY:

Anyways, nobody cares about what happened anymore. They’re all too busy thinking about what happened with Julian.

GRACIELA’S face heats up.

GRACIELA:

What happened with Julian?

HOLLY:

He hooked up with someone, remember? But his girlfriend…Ciara, I think…yeah, she found out.

GRACIELA:

I thought you said it was Nico.

HOLLY:

Nicolas? Yeah, I must have just heard wrong.

KARIMA:

Me and Juliet saw them fighting on the staircase.

JULIET:

Yeah, it was _brutal._

GRACIELA:

Okay, well…do you know who it was?

HOLLY:

I don’t know. But when Ciara finds her, it’s not gonna be pretty, though.

GRACIELA:

[mostly to herself] _Fuck._

The girls all stare at her oddly as “7/11” by Beyoncé begins to play. Their expressions morph into concern. GRACIELA raises an eyebrow, confused, but turning just as CIARA, surrounded by a couple of other girls, comes up to her and hits her across the face.

It switches into slow motion as GRACIELA stands in shock for a second before slapping her back and alternates between slow motion and normal speed as the fight progresses. KARIMA and JULIET join in, hitting and punching the other girls and CIARA along with GRACIELA. RUBY tries to push her way in to break up the fight while HOLLY stands there, screaming.

The fight continues on for a while until a couple of people~~RUBY, ELIAS, and some other students~~pull them apart eventually. ELIAS has got a hold of CIARA, who’s still trying to kick her way out, staring at GRACIELA in shock while the girls form a circle around her. GRACIELA stands there, breathing heavily, her eyes flickering over to where OWEN and JACKIE were standing. JACKIE is still there, watching the fight like everyone else, but OWEN has disappeared. 

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES_

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
